My Shooting Star
by Fangirl Jessums
Summary: Bobby struggles to show Rogue that Logan doesn't love her like he does. ---THE GOOD IDEA ONE!!!!--- please review, i really like this story but it probably sucks to you guys
1. Bobby's POV

**A/N: Insomnia can be fun! I don't own 'em. Seee? ::looks around her lil cubicle thing:: NOTHING. just this cd player...which is good because i get most of my ideas from music!! yay!! lol look for more songfics soon and if you like X-Men the Movie, Dead Last, BtVS, Angel, The Cell, The Mummy, or *any* of those or just wanna talk,[ email me][1]**  
  
  
  
I sighed, watching the girl I had grown to love break down in front of me yet again. Big bad Wolverine didn't come back as scheduled. Week late. Again. Big surprise, right? But I just mentally sigh and hug her a little. She sniffed.  
"Ah...Ah..Don't know what happened...he was 'sposta be back..." Now if I've learned *anything* over the past year and a half, it's that her accent only shows *that* much when she's *very* upset.   
"Shh...it's ok..." Ok, good. Be the supportive friend. Keep it up...just *don't* tell her how much you want to pound him for doing this to her. Although...*NO*...then she'd just think you're a freak. Another sniffle from Rogue. This time she sat up and smiled a little at me, drying her tears with the back of her bare hand.  
"Thanks, Bobby..."  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for." I smiled despite what i was feeling. My head was screaming out to her 'Open your eyes! He doesn't care!' but my heart stopped me. If I'm not her lover, and I don't hold her heart...I'd rather be her friend.  
"Wanna watch TV with John, Jubes and Kitty?" She walked into the bathroom of my room to wash her face. Not that it would help, whenever she's in here with the door closed we're talking or she's crying, so everyone in the school probably knows. I looked up when someone knocked on the door, walking over and opening it to see the one mutant I hate the most out of all of them. The Big Bad Wolverine. I mentioned him before, remember? He's the hero. That's what made her fall for him. Suddenly I feel small and shrimpy next to him, but I'm so mad that I just swallow and look him in the eyes. "Can I help you?"  
"She here?"  
"She? There's a lot of 'she's." I didn't even want to say his name. Most of the time I refer to him as "Him" or "He".   
"Don't be smart with me, kid. Where's Rogue?"  
I muttered something and I think he heard me because he gave me a 'don't mess with me' look...along with the rubbing of the knuckles, which, I assume, means they're ready-for-action.   
"She's in the bathroom." I mumbled. Rogue happened to walk out at that second and I cringed inside, watching her face light up.   
"Logan!" She grinned, running over and hugging him. I've never gotten hugged like that by her. And I'd die to be loved like that by her. Looks like he's dying *NOT* to be loved by her right now. Practically written across his features was 'I Don't Like You Cause You Symbolize Jailbait'. Stupid asshole. I sighed mentally once more and brushed past them, walking out to the hall.   
"Bobby?" I turned around and looked at her. "Where ya going?" She asked.  
"I'm gonna go hang with John, Jubes and Kitty," I replied, walking down the hall before she could answer. "See ya later..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well don't just *sit* here and mope about it, go talk to her!" Kitty exclaimed. I think she would be waving her hands around if her hot cocoa wasn't in it. I watched as Jubes tossed a few more marshmallows into Kitty's mug. They dissolved. Wouldn't that be a *great* mutation? He could just *dissolve*? Jean looked at me her spot on the couch. The four of us (John, Jubes, Kitty and me) were on the floor by the fire, while Jean and Scott were cuddled on the couch, Ororo in the overstuffed leather chair, sprawled out like only the queen of the storms could be, and the Professor was in his room. So anyway, Jean looked at me. }Bobby don't be mean.{   
}Me?! He's up there, pretending he has feelings for her, and he doesn't! At the most part, he thinks of her all...daughter-y or sister-y...not the feelings she has for him.{  
}*mental sigh from Jean* I know, but...we have to let her see that.{  
}What kind of screwed-up lesson is that?{ I stood. "Hey, I'll be right back."  
"You go boy!" Kitty cheered while Jubes started a chorus of 'Go Bobby, Go Bobby, it's not your birthday, it's not your birthday's. I walked upstairs and into the room she shared with Kitty and Jubilee, only to find he went to get some dinner. Without letting her see me i stepped to the side of the door, looked up at the ceiling and mouthed 'Thank you, God...' before walking in.  
"Hey Bobby." She grinned. My confidence felt like it thought I just climbed Mount Everest and was going to bungee jump off the top. This wouldn't be easy...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?! Bobby Drake *WHAT* are you talking about?!" She screamed. I was *so* thankful I got her out of the house and deep into the garden out back.   
"Rogue, he doesn't love you! As a friend, yeah, as a sister, maybe...but not *LOVE* love." I tried to keep what little cool I had.  
"What are you talking about!!! I love him...and he loves me...and how do you even *know* what *LOVE* love feels like?! You told me everyone you have had a crush on dumped you after the first date! Now I see why!" Ouch. I'm going to need a *BIG* band aid. I closed my eyes and counted to ten...1...boys...2...don't...3...cry...4...loser...5...you'll...6...ruin...7...the...8...stupid...9...friendship!...10... Now this time it was a real sigh. I opened my eyes and looked straight into hers. She looked so sorry. But it was *way* too late for sorries.  
"Bobby I'm---" She went to touch my shoulder and I pulled away.   
"No, Rogue. You want me to tell you how I know?! I'm in love. *WITH YOU*. Ok?! Don't even start with me because I have been around for a hell of a long time and I've been there to see every tear to drop from your eyes. Every smile. Every friggin laugh that escapes from your lips. I was there to help you learn to control..._it_...and I have to stop myself from just kissing you right there and making you think I'm a pervert and stop being friends with me! Does he even know your favorite colors are navy, dark red, and silver?! Or did he miss that lesson in Marie 101*?" I shook my head and walked away.  
  
  


_To Be Continued...  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!  
  
_*if you have the movie }or dvd, i imagine{ watch the end for the never-before-seen parts...for Ororo's Lesson }or whatever{ It goes like this:  
"I'm Bobby...what's your name?"  
"R-Rogue..."  
"What's your real name?"  
"Marie..."  
"Welcome to Mutant High."  
  
**Rogue's POV-----next----  
**

  
**  
**

   [1]: mailto:MikesPrincessJay@aol.com



	2. Choose Your Own Ending!!!!

**Hey! it's pick-your-own ending! angst or happiness, you pick! tell me which one you liked more!!!!! both in ROGUE'S POV!!!!!!!  
**_ENDING ONE!!!  
don't worry...be happy..._  


  
I stood there in astonishment. He loved me? My best friend...who I cared for deeply...*LOVED* me. I guess I loved him back...a little...a lot...what would I do without Bobby? He's like the sunshine. Or the air. He can cheer you up in an instant. That's what I loved about him. When Logan missed my 18th birthday he started a food fight with the big stacked cake we had for me, whacking me in the eye with a load of icing. At least I blinked. But then I was bent on revenge, so i got him in the ear. Then Jubes joined in. Kitty was trying to hide her outfit, then she got hit and joined in the fun. And John? John was busy standing on a table and yelling "FOOD FIGHT!". I smiled, remembering that day. The four of us ended up trying to raid each others showers to wash off the icing. And then Bobby said the *STUPIDEST* thing, pointing to the frosting flower someone placed on my head-"Aw man, Rogue got the flower!" We just about *DIED* laughing. He's such a sweetheart. And I'm about to lose him. I quickly picked some kind of blue flower and raced up behind him. I grabbed his arm and he whipped around. He was crying. I guess I was kind of...harsh...  
"Bobby..." I whispered. "Bobby please forgive me?" Tears pricked at my eyes and I blinked.   
"Of course...I just..." He started. I leaned in and kissed him softly, as if he was a porcelain version of himself and was going to smash into little glitter pieces under my hold. When we pulled away he smiled a little and I handed him the flower. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Bobby got the flower." He smiled and kissed my forehead and we started walking back.   
"Aw man, remember that?" he said, starting a normal conversation. Now I had to see if I had anything to patch up with Logan.  
  
  


**_ENDING TWO  
='(  
_**song property of MICHELLE BRANCH  
Michelle Branch-The Spirit Room-Track 10-Goodbye to You  
  


I stood there in astonishment. He loved me? My best friend...who I cared for deeply...*LOVED* me. I guess I loved him back...a little...a lot...what would I do without Bobby? He's like the sunshine. Or the air. He can cheer you up in an instant. That's what I loved about him. When Logan missed my 18th birthday he started a food fight with the big stacked cake we had for me, whacking me in the eye with a load of icing. At least I blinked. But then I was bent on revenge, so i got him in the ear. Then Jubes joined in. Kitty was trying to hide her outfit, then she got hit and joined in the fun. And John? John was busy standing on a table and yelling "FOOD FIGHT!". I smiled, remembering that day. The four of us ended up trying to raid each others showers to wash off the icing. And then Bobby said the *STUPIDEST* thing, pointing to the frosting flower someone placed on my head-"Aw man, Rogue got the flower!" We just about *DIED* laughing. He's such a sweetheart. And I'm about to lose him. I quickly picked some kind of blue flower and raced up behind him. I grabbed his arm and he whipped around. He was crying. I guess I was kind of...harsh...  
"Bobby..." I whispered. "Bobby please forgive me?" Tears pricked at my eyes and I blinked.   
  
_Of all the things I've believed in...  
I just wanna get it over with...  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry...  
Counting the Days that pass me by  
I've been searching deep down in my soul...  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old...  
It feels like I'm starting all over again...  
The last three years were just pretend...  
And I said...  
  
_He turned. "Why should I, Rogue? You hate me anyway. I just won't bother you anymore." He disappeared into the mansion.  
  
_Goodbye to you...  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew...  
You were the one I loved...  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to...  
  
_5 months later...  
  
He still hung out with Kitty, John, and Jubes. Just not me. He avoided me in class, and everytime I met his eyes I was the first to look away because I was afraid I'd forget he hated me._  
  
I still get lost in your eyes...  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you...  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away...  
To a place where I am blinded by the light...  
But it's not right...  
  
Goodbye to you...  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew...  
You were the one I loved...  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to...  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time...  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine..  
I want you! But I'm not giving in this time...  
  
Goodbye to you...  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew...  
You were the one I loved...  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to...  
  
Goodbye to you...  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew...  
You were the one I loved...  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to...  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to...  
  
_So now I wait, hoping he'll come to his senses and come back to me. Jubes and Kitty say he talks about me all the time. I asked John but he shook his head and said, "Go talk to him, Rogue." I wish I could...  
_  
Oh...  
  
(One thing that I tried to hold onto...)  
  
And when the stars fall I will...  
Lie awake...  
You're my shooting star...  
  
_...I *really* wish I could...


End file.
